This invention relates to systems based on handheld computing devices, and more particularly, to systems based on handheld computing devices that assist users in shopping and in performing wireless transactions.
Computer systems have been developed that allow users to shop on-line for a variety of products. For example, users may order groceries over the Internet. Users may also obtain product information using the Internet and may obtain information on retail establishments. For example, users may use the Internet to obtain store hours and general information about a store. A web site for a shopping mall may allow the user to obtain information about a particular store in the mall.
When the user travels to a store or other shopping establishment, the user's options are limited. Shopping malls have printed directories and maps that the user may consult to locate stores of interest. Product brochures may sometimes be obtained from store personnel. A user with a cellular phone may be able to call a store for information such as the store's hours.
In some supermarkets, users may use a kiosk to place a deli order. Department stores may have kiosks that allow users to obtain access to gift registry information for customers who have registered with the department store.
Although handheld computers have been developed that allow users to keep track of appointments, play games, record voice memos, and obtain certain limited information from the Internet, such devices have not generally been able to assist the user in shopping and in performing wireless transactions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved systems based on handheld computing devices for assisting users in shopping and wireless transactions.